


Кофейная гуашь

by darsyevans



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darsyevans/pseuds/darsyevans
Summary: Флинн узнает, что Люси имеет талант к рисованию. Однажды, после сложной миссии, он приходит к ней в комнату, приносит кофе, а она взамен предлагает нарисовать его портрет.





	Кофейная гуашь

Люси раскладывает все инструменты художника по своим местам, как обычно привыкла делать перед процессом рисования. Между стеной и шкафом она прятала мольберт, и он часто припадал пылью, но только не сегодня. В последнее время её так и тянет рисовать как можно больше. На бумагу можно выплеснуть накопленные эмоции, а потому иногда рисунки отражают пережитые события за день и чаще всего иллюстрируют путешествия в прошлое.

Люси улыбается при мысли, что возможно в будущем кто-то найдет её творчество, и будет изучать также, как она изучает старинные письмена исторических личностей. Возможно, к тому времени путешествия во времени не будут казаться чем-то необычным, но начало этим путешествиям положили именно они. 

Стук в дверь отвлекает от размышлений. Склонившись над мольбертом, Люси замирает на месте, будто уличенная в преступлении.

— Войдите.

— Люси, — вместо приветствия произносит Флинн, и резко затормозив, он рассматривает её, спрятавшуюся за мольбертом. — Люси, — теперь он повторяет её имя с некой неожиданностью.

— Это… — Престон поправляет волосы, заправляя их за ухо, засовывает руки в карманы джинсового комбинезона. Люси думает о том, что раз уж Гарсия всё видит, нет смысла искать отговорки, — в детстве мама отправила меня в художественную школу. В подростковом возрасте я забросила рисование.

— Ты была той еще бунтаркой, я полагаю? 

Флинн улыбается так, будто знает всю её подноготную. Люси только пропускает его слова мимо ушей и с невозмутимым видом продолжает рисовать. В дневнике ведь не описывалось ничего из её детства, кроме каких-то мелких воспоминаний, записанных парой слов. Но чем больше она думает об этом, тем больше кажется, что такой как Флинн при желании может даже докопаться до центра планеты, что уж говорить о её данных.

— Кто-нибудь из команды знает о твоём таланте?

Ответом становится отрицательное качание головой. Флинн чувствует ликование: он первый, кому она доверила свою тайну. Агент Кристофер, которая, принимая Люси в команду, прошерстила всё её личное досье, не в счет. В особенности ему доставляет удовольствие при мысли, что даже Уайетт не знает об увлечениях девушки.

— Не бойся, Люси. Я сохраню твой маленький секрет, — заговорчески произносит Гарсия.

— Меняю кофе на портрет, — тут же предлагает она. Чашку Люси заметила ещё тогда, когда Гарсия вошел. Кофе давно уже пропитал ароматом воздух.

— Я, собственно, приготовил его для тебя, — признается Флинн. Делает шаг вперед и ставит чашку возле баночки с водой для красок.

— Тогда садись, будешь моим натурщиком, — Люси запинается и с округлившимися глазами рассматривает лицо Флинна. — Прости, я не это имела ввиду. Просто сядь и позируй.

— Раздеваться не нужно? — на всякий случай уточняет он.

Люси качает головой, прикрыв глаза. Флинн оглядывается по сторонам в поисках стула и найдя табуретку в углу, протягивает руку. Усаживается удобнее, вытягивает длинные ноги, и упирается прямо в ножки мольберта.

Люси выводит плавные линии на холсте, стараясь максимально точно передать все черты. Гарсия выглядит абсолютно расслабленным, и пристально смотрит на неё, изучая сосредоточенность на лице.

Спустя некоторое время Люси делает шаг назад, внимательным взглядом изучает собственные старания, и сделав заключение, что набросок достаточно реалистичный, с выдержанными пропорциями, она продолжает дорисовывать волосы. Люси ловит себя на мысли, что хочет удивить Флинна.

После того, как набросок готов, Люси опускает кисточку в воду, набирает бежевой гуаши из баночки и наносит на палитру. Для придания нужного цвета, она повторяет процедуру, желая добавить белый цвет, но запоздало понимает, что делает это в чашке с кофе. Белое пятно спиралью расползается по поверхности напитка.

— Ох, черт. Безнадежно испорчен, — с сожалением произносит она вслух.

Комнату тут же наполняет ответный мужской смех. Затем наступает протяжное молчание, которое изредка нарушает нетерпеливый шумный вздох Флинна. В какой-то момент он устаёт от ничегонеделания и ерзает на стуле, меняя позу и отворачиваясь к окну. Вечернее солнце всё ещё ярко светит, но лучи практически не достигают комнаты, а только скромно пытаются протолкнуться внутрь, отблескивая на стекле. Запах влажной бумаги и красок едва доносится до мужчины.

— Сиди ровно, — предупреждает Люси достаточно строгим голосом.

— Брось, Люси, я не самый интересный объект для портрета, — устало выдохает Флинн.

— Мне виднее, — улыбается она. Люси хочет написать портрет как можно более естественным, прорабатывая каждый участок лица до самых мелких деталей. Ей нравится наносить мазки на его губы. Они всегда казались достаточно чувственными, но ещё не приходилось узнать, действительно ли это так.

— После, повесишь на стену и будешь любоваться перед сном?

Вопрос Флинна заставляет Люси смущенно уткнуться взглядом в холст. Но она улыбается. Это хороший знак.

— И не надейся, — с нотками смеха в голосе сообщает она.

— Мы можем развесить твои творения на стенах этого угрюмого места. Куда лучше голых ободранных стен.

Люси вновь поднимает глаза на лицо Флинна, но только для того, чтобы уловить рефлекс и передать его на холсте.

— И устроим выставку со сбором денег?

— Отличная идея. С тобой можно построить бизнес, — соглашается Флинн. Они оба улыбаются.

Нанося каждый мазок на холст, придавая лицу выразительности, Люси вместе с тем запоминает каждую деталь. Кажется, если закрыть глаза и рисовать Флинна вслепую, она без труда сделает это. Если ночью её разбудят и попросят в деталях описать его лицо, Люси скажет, что у него глаза глубокого зеленого цвета, губы тонкие, черные густые ресницы, и взгляд слишком проницательный. Лицо подернуто морщинами, но это не делает его некрасивым, наоборот, Люси очень даже нравится.

Последний мазок аккуратно ложится в области плеч. Люси отодвигается от мольберта, оценивающим взглядом изучая результат, который почти не отличить от оригинала.

— Теперь я могу посмотреть? — интересуется Гарсия.

Люси кивает.

Флинн радуется возможности встать и пройтись по комнате. Кажется, они просидели достаточно долго для того, чтобы у него заболела спина. Гарсия шумно выдыхает, складывает руки на груди. Встав позади Люси, он сутулится и наклоняет голову набок, с видом знатока в искусстве рассматривая своё отражение.

— Что ж, довольно неплохо, — гремит над ухом он.

Люси вздрагивает, и обернувшись, задирает голову, всматриваясь в глаза цвета нефрита.

— Отдашь мне? — интересуется Гарсия.

Покинув рабочее место, Люси снимает бумагу с мольберта. Она протягивает руку, ожидая, что Гарсия заберёт его, но, когда Флинн тянется за собственным портретом, Люси в последний момент прижимает лист к себе, дразня мужчину.

— Ну ладно, давай его сюда, — требует жестом Флинн.

— Этот, я, пожалуй, оставлю себе, — хитро улыбается Люси. Щеки тут же пылают красным. Сейчас даже самой Престон кажется, что она слишком открыто флиртует с ним.

— Люси. — С лёгким прищуром глаз, Гарсия настаивает на своём.

Конечно же ему приятно, что их теперь связывает на одну вещь больше. Он просто хочет, каждый раз, глядя на рисунок, вспоминать этот милый вечер. 

Запустив руку за спинку кровати, Люси выуживает оттуда папку А3-формата. Всё это время Флинн не спускает взгляда, с любопытством наблюдая за действиями девушки. Его портрет ложится поверх остальных рисунков, и Люси готова вернуть папку обратно, но рука мужчины останавливает её.

— Я хочу посмотреть на другие.

— Не стоит, — просит Люси. Пока она размышляет над тем, нужно ли Флинну давать рисунки, он решает за неё.

Усевшись на кровати, Гарсия кладёт толстую папку на колени. Одна из картонных сторон наклоняется вниз, и на пол высыпается несколько листов, размером меньше, чем остальные. Первым ему попадается в руки карандашный набросок Уайетта. Флинн ничего не говорит, но Люси замечает перемену на его лице. Чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, он тут же откладывает лист в сторону. На следующем изображена машина времени. Этот скетч удивляет Флинна куда приятнее солдата. Он вновь откладывает рисунок в сторону, поверх уже просмотренного и возвращая взгляд очередному листу, чувствует, как в груди застревает воздух. Гарсия никогда не был сентиментальным, и даже сейчас пытается скрывать эмоции, однако главное не ускользает от нервничающей рядом Люси. Флинну нравится. Она видит это по его слабой ухмылке.

— Когда ты только успевала? — Флинн переводит на неё взгляд. Люси пожимает плечами.

— Это было совсем недавно. Поверь, ещё год назад, я бы ни за что не взялась рисовать тебя.

— Очевидно, у Джии проблемы с наблюдательностью, — констатирует он. Флинн не понимает, как живя в одной комнате с Люси, та ничего не замечала.

— Раньше я совсем редко рисовала, а сейчас она живет в комнате Руфуса. Но все, не стоит смотреть дальше. Там нет ничего интересного.

— Кроме этого? — Флинн подает ей небольшой лист с надорванной стороной. Люси вновь краснеет, сильнее прежнего. — Страшно жить в одном бункере с человеком, который рисует тебя, пока ты спишь.

Гарсия придает лицу суровый вид и смотрит на Люси так, словно она совершила преступление, которому нет оправдания. Люси скрещивает пальцы перед собой и заламывает их в разные стороны. В тот момент ей даже и не приходила идея в голову, что она вторгается в личное пространство мужчины. Умиротворенное лицо спящего Флинна показалось интересным объектом для рисунка.

— Я… я… — Люси не знает, что сказать, но в итоге решает, что лучше молчать. 

— Всё в порядке. Я пошутил, — улыбается мужчина. Видя, как она волнуется, Флинн принимает решение, что достаточно её мучить. — Предлагаю отправится в кухонную зону, где ты не сможешь испортить кофе. Выпьем по чашечке, и быть может, ты ещё что-то расскажешь мне о своей жизни, — предлагает он.

Идея нравится Люси. Взамен она надеется узнать больше о Гарсии, ведь кто и есть самым неразгаданным секретом среди их компании, так это он.

— А что на счёт тебя?

— А что на счёт меня? 

— Никто из нас не знает ничего кроме того, что было написано в заведенной на тебя папке АНБ.

— О, поверь, — Флинн направляется к выходу из комнаты. Засовывает руки в карманы, на секунду замирает в дверном проёме, раздумывая, а затем поворачивается к напарнице, — мне нечего рассказать о себе.

— У всех нас есть своя история.

Жестом Флинн приглашает Люси на выход. Она ведь всё равно не сдастся и не упустит возможность узнать о нём больше, пока Флинн расположен к беседе. Престон спешит к нему, но в этот момент, задевает стул и палитра с красками переворачивается прямо ей на ногу. Она шипит, с досадой рассматривая радужное пятно из смешанных красок на штанине.

— Иду, только мне нужно переодеться. Это всё ещё секрет, помнишь?

— Угу, — отвечает Флинн. — Я и чашка ароматного кофе ждём тебя.

Дверь за мужчиной тихо закрывается. Люси шумно выдыхает. Оглядывается по сторонам и взгляд падает на портрет. Глаза нарисованного Флинна будто наблюдают за ней и Люси быстро прячет рисунок в папку.


End file.
